


Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?

by MoonBludger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armin and Marco is having so much secondhand embarassment, Bets & Wagers, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren doesn't know French, First Time, French Jean Kirstein, Jean is having so much fun, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Tease, M/M, Modern AU, Paris (City), Plane rides, Rated M Just To Be Safe, things were said under Eiffel Tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonBludger/pseuds/MoonBludger
Summary: Jean bet that Eren couldn't go up and say "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" to a stranger.Will Eren embarrass himself beyond or find something valuable in the city of love?





	1. The Bet

"10 bucks that you can not go to that man and say 'voulez-vous coucher avec moi?' " Jean said.Armin started choking on his iced coffee right after Jean spit the sentence.Eren took a look over the said man.  
Raven locks framing a well-structured face, serious looking eyes and a thin line of lips currently blowing the smoke away from a cigarette.Delicate fingers were holding that said cigarette and the short but well-built body was covered with a black wool coat.He could see the dress pants under the coat and assumed the man is a businessman.Jean was waiting for his answer while smirking.The smug fucker was hitting on Eren's stubborn nerves and he gladly took the challenge.  
"Sure, whatever you say Horseface.Just repeat the words."Eren said.  
Jean gladly repeated each word and emphasized how to pronounce them.Eren's brows were furrowed and his face was determined while repeating the words to himself.  
When he said the sentence to their circle.Armin blushed and Marco buried his face to his scarf.  
Jean was smirking as he pats Eren's shoulder to encourage him.Eren shrugged and let Jean's hand fall from his shoulder.He kept his eyes on his target and confidently walked to the alluring stranger.  
He stopped when he was directly in front of him.  
Took a deep breath while the man took his last drag from his now finished cigarette and put it out on the iron trash can.He was gonna leave and Eren had a thing to say.He quickly blurted the sentence Jean told him.  
"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"  
Eren felt himself blush a few seconds later but he didn't stop staring at the silver orbs of the stranger.  
Delicate hands closed around the thin lips, covering his chin as well.Eren heard him chuckle.  
"Oui."  
He said while looking at Eren up and down.Eren felt himself shudder and get ready to turn around and run the hills.The aura of this stranger making him either swoon or run far away and hide.He was going to punch Jean right in the face and get revenge because there is no way Eren said something serious or important to this stranger.If he made a fool out of himself for only 10 bucks, Jean was done.For good.

"By any chance, do you speak English?" Eren asked.The man smirked and nodded his head.Eren was blushing without a reason but he got himself together and asked the most important question.He should've asked that question to Jean before coming up here and spewing some bullshit to this beautiful man.  
"W-what did I say to you..earlier?" Eren asked then gulped.He wasn't ready.He so wasn't ready for the answer.  
The man's eyes softened and he answered :  
"It was a bold statement.That was sure.You also pronounced it very well.But before giving you that answer, would you like to go out with me?"

***  
Jean was having so much fun it should be illegal.Urging Eren to boldly ask a stranger "Would you like to sleep with me ?" in French is probably Jean's peak in their prank wars.  
"I can't believe he didn't even ask us what the fuck is the meaning of that sentence!" Jean exclaimed.  
Armin was a bit worried that Eren still didn't come back to their side.He was still talking to that stranger.Normally he would be back to either punch Jean in the face or sulk for the rest of the day.  
Marco was going to say something when Eren started coming towards them.Jean shushed Marco and Armin to fully analyze what is going to happen when Eren reach them.  
He was also waiting for some swears or a good-packed punch from Eren.  
But what he got in return is something he didn't expect at all.  
"Oi Horseface! You got me a date with that line.Now give me my 10 bucks." Eren said.


	2. The Date

To be fair, Eren was pretty shocked when he heard the beautiful stranger's offer.He didn't even ask for his name, but that man was willing to take Eren for a date.Not that Eren didn't know his self-worth.He was fairly good-looking, still, all of the things happening in the span of 5 minutes were surprising.  
Eren remembered that he needed to give an answer to his offer.

"Uh, sure.I'm Eren by the way," Eren said while he scratched his head.He was sure his messy hair was getting messier by each passing moment.  
The stranger answered quickly:  
"Oh, my bad.I'm Levi, pleased to meet you Eren.How does a dinner sound?"

Eren felt excitement sparked inside him and smiled while saying it would be great.

"Then we will meet here at 8?I mean we can meet at another hour if you want-" Eren started to ramble.  
Levi's lips turned upright and he answered with a small chuckle:  
"It sounds perfect.I'll see you tonight Eren.Now, don't let me take you away from your friends."

Eren looked back to spot Jean looking at them expectantly while Armin and Marco were deliberately trying to avoid looking at them.Eren smiled and bid his goodbye to Levi while the new promise he made with him warmed his heart.  
***  
Somehow he went back to the hotel without getting any snarky remarks from Jean.Probably he was shocked that Eren both won the bet and landed a date in the span of 5 minutes.

"Yeah, take that Horseface!" he thought.When they walked through the lobby of the hotel, Armin linked arms with Eren and whispered:  
"Eren, are you sure that you want to go to this date?I mean he looked charismatic but he could be a serial killer?"

Eren rolled his eyes after he hearing this comment from Armin the nth time today.  
"Look Armin, I know I've been laying low and not going to any dates lately...but this guy is smoking hot and I really, really want to go out and have dinner with him.And lastly, I hope the only thing he murders tonight is my perfect ass."  
To say Armin was mortified after his comment was the understatement of the year.But it stops the upcoming objections from Armin's side.Eren smirked proudly and entered the elevator.  
***  
Inside the restaurant was decorated elegantly.Eren sat down to the chair Levi hold for him while he was still looking around.  
"I really liked this place, Levi," Eren said with a genuine smile on his face.

Levi also smiled when he sat down.He was glad Eren liked the restaurant.The last thing he wants is Eren running away because Levi chose a bad place to hold their very first date.If things go right, Levi can imagine them having another date.And another and another..and a relationship.  
When their waitress come with their menus, Levi gets ready to help Eren with his order.After glancing at the menu, Eren immediately looked up with huge eyes.He looked quite panicked.Levi tried to understand what is wrong when he sees Eren's disheveled look.

"Levi, don't make me eat snails!" Eren whisper-yelled.  
Levi tried not to laugh.He really tried but Eren was so adorable when he thought Levi would order "escargots" out of the blue.Yeah, those said snails were a specialty in France, but not very tourist friendly if you ask Levi.He tried to hide his laugh behind his hand and answered:  
"Oh, Eren...I didn't think about ordering escargots.Don't worry.Would you like me to translate the meals and their ingredients for you?"  
Eren looked thankful when he heard there will be no "snails".His warm smile came back to his face and he gladly accepted the kind offer.  
After they ordered their food, they fell into a relaxed chat.

"I feel like we are doing things so out of order.Like I said something random to you today, then you asked me out.Not that I mind if I say, then we introduced ourselves.So when will I get your phone number?" Eren said just as the waitress arrived with their meals.  
Levi thanked the waitress after she served them and turned his attention back to Eren.  
"At the end of our dinner, I guess.But it depends on you really..."Levi said thoughtfully.  
Eren didn't understand why Levi was back-pedaling now.He looked eager to go out with him.Was he getting second thoughts about Eren?Was it due to his lack of knowledge of French language or his looks?  
Eren bit his lip to avoid letting a pathetic sound slip from his mouth.  
"O-okay then."He said while he dug into his meal.It was delicious but his mind was full of self-doubt right now that he couldn't enjoy it to the fullest.

Levi realized Eren's gloomy mood and intervened:  
"Eren...is everything alright?Did you not like the food? You don't have to force yourself if you don't- "  
Eren felt bad when Levi looked genuinely worried about him and interrupted:  
"Oh, no-no.It's delicious.It really is.The one who should say those words should be me, Levi.I don't want to assume but...maybe you are getting second thoughts about this...date? or maybe you didn't think about this dinner as a date at all?Oh my god-"

"Eren, Eren...Why are you thinking like that?I asked you out, didn't I? You were right about one thing, we are doing this so out of order. If that's okay, I would like to get to know you better.Maybe I didn't use the right words when I express myself.What I said earlier was merely a guess, because I assumed after you realize what you said to me today, that you would not want to see me again."Levi said worriedly.

"I would like to see you again and get to know you better Levi! I'm sorry for my outburst.Maybe we should get over with it already so we can continue to our night." Eren said while referring to the sentence he randomly blurted to Levi, earlier today.  
Levi looked thoughtful again for a moment then mumbled "If you are sure.." then continued:  
"So...basically 'Voules-vous coucher avec moi?' means 'Would you like to have sex with me?' in French."

"SON OF A HORSE!" Eren shouted then slapped a hand over his mouth.Everyone in the restaurant turned to him and he felt himself blush with embarrassment and burn with fury inside.

Jean Kirschtein was a **_dead_ ** man.


	3. What's for Dessert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's good to be back!  
> The things have been hectic with my life lately and I wanted to share this short new chapter to bounce myself back to this lovely fandom.  
> Happy reading to all of you!

The dinner Eren and Levi had was lovely. They dined, chatted about anything and everything. Eren realized he is falling hard and fast for this charming man.

 

Levi was a businessman as Eren predicted before. He was here to see through a merger between his company and other. Turns out he has French roots but now lives in France.

 

Eren also talked about himself. How he and his friends get themselves an adventure and wanted to explore the Europe. See the art galleries, museums, walk among the locals and be a true tourist.

 

Paris was their last stop before going back home. Eren was in the mood and he wanted to spill some more, maybe their fun moments during the Europe tour would suffice.  
"So, we were staying in Italy with Marco's parents and apparently his mom was there too. She was a sweet woman.I ate the best spaghetti bolognese in my life when she cooked dinner for us. My mom is a great cook by the way, so I'm letting you imagine the taste of that heavenly carb and protein dish. Well, I lost my point right there...Oh, so Marco is a saint and we all love him, never seen him swear or do something evil. But at that dinner, he wanted to get extra parmesan and couldn't reach it. Can you imagine what happened afterward? " 

 

Eren stopped for the dramatic effect.

 

" Marco said 'Daddy, can you pass me the parmesan?' And oh my god! Jean boy and Mr.Bodt reached for it at the same time. I think Marco was ready to burst and Jean was beyond mortified for my respect to the Mr.Bodt I didn't try to read his reaction to this.Then we heard it. "  
Marco, quiet as a mouse whispered:  
"Fuck."

 

Eren couldn't stop his laughter. He was relieving the scene over and over in his mind.Jean's mortification, oh it mended his embarrassed heart due to this bet.

 

Levi was trying to hide his laughter too. Eren stop mid-laugh to admire Levi's crinkling eyes, open lips revealing pearly teeth. His whole face lighted up with content. Oh, how Eren wanted to kiss him right now. Taste him and lost himself in the kiss.  
Eren sighed dreamily without noticing Levi eyeing him at the moment. Unknown to him, Levi was also thinking about how would Eren taste.

 

Eren worried his bottom lip when he finally came back from his dreamland. Levi was staring at him like he is a dessert and Eren started blushing.


	4. One Cannot Have Their Cake and Eat it Too

 

 

The ride back to Levi’s hotel suite was challenging. Eren felt like an overgrown octopus, ranging from Levi’s arm.

 

They giggled with the effect of wine, peppering kisses over each other’s faces. They were merely tipsy with what they have drunk so far but Eren could bet they were drunk on each other’s scent.

  
As the time pass, they found to keep their hands to themselves hard. Fortunately, the driver lets them know that they have arrived. Levi paid for the ride and tipped the driver. Eren thinks it was only fair because the poor man saw them eating each other’s face off at the backseat of the cab.

 

  
Levi smirked and hold his hand to lead Eren into the lobby of the hotel.  
Eren finds it in himself to blush after all the snogging they do. Levi finds it endearing.  
“What?!” Eren said looking baffled.  
“Nothing, it’s just you’re too adorable,Eren,” Levi said while caressing Eren’s cheek.

 

When they finally entered the suite, Eren gave himself a moment to check his environment. It really suited Levi. It was spacious but nothing flashy. It gave a fresh feeling.

  
“I hope the suite is to your liking. I didn’t really plan to bring you here after the our..first date.” Levi said honestly.

 

“Am I not to your standards, Monsieur?” Eren said while teasing him.He knew what Levi was hinting to.  
He probably feels bad that he took Eren back to his hotel after their first date. Like Eren would think he was only after a quick-fuck.

 

  
“It’s not that Eren. I hope you are not having second thoughts about our backward relationship. Like I said at the restaurant, I would like to get to know you better. We can cuddle, we can talk..we don’t have to do anything sexual, okay?” Levi supplied.

  
Eren couldn’t want to kiss him more. He felt giddy with happiness. Levi was a true treasure. Hot in appearance-wise, thoughtful about Eren and his preferences. And a true gentleman if his moves appear so.

  
“If you don’t mind, I would really like it if you take it upon yourself and make love to me, based on my offer from the other day. Or should I say it again?” Eren felt the seduction coming through his voice, dripping with it.

  
“Oh, I would really like it if you say it again. Because this time I know you will mean it.” Levi said while walking towards him.  
Eren smiled when Levi carried him to the king-sized bed and gave his attention to get him rid of the expensive shirt.

 

  
What welcomed him when he opened the final button was probably a work of Michelangelo. Like those abs, looking really lickable but Eren refrained to do it.

Probably too kinky for their first time.

What he didn’t realize though, he was murmuring and he was really audible.

 

  
“Oh God, I want to lick them. Can I lick them? Wow, that's' kinky Jaeger. Calm your nips. Or your penis, whatever. God!”

 

Levi tried to keep his laughter to himself but failed. Eren was too cute for his own good. And he was feeling like a loyal servant to this beautiful teal-eyed young man.

 

 

“Now we are sure that you really, really liked what you saw...Bon appetit, Eren.Take what you want from me.I hope-”

 

  
“Yeah,yeah...I will, I definitely will. I hope you will savage me like I’m planning to have so much sex with you tonight that tomorrow we will regret it but not really regret it if it makes sense? Like we need to have so much sex that only our energy could power up the Eiffel Tower.That’s how I want to go, okay?” Eren rambled out of breath.

 

  
“Oh, I will gladly oblige that offer,Eren,” Levi said and dived in to give Eren a breathtaking kiss.

  
From there on, things escalated quickly.

 

  
****

 

 

  
Eren felt that regret when he woke up. His body wanted to move but every limb screamed at him, not to me or else he would shatter like a glass vase.  
He groaned himself awake and jokingly hit Levi’s shoulder.

  
“You fucking ruined me for anyone else. I wish we had someone stand here so they could take count of how many rounds we did.”

  
Levi answered while smirking. “That’s kinky, Eren.”

 

  
“Yeah, we established we are really kinky together. I mean we have maps of our touches among our bodies as proofs. I only said it because we probably break the Guinness Record for having the most sex in one night. I always wanted to make history and it would be a great way to do it.” Eren stopped for a moment to seize Levi’s reaction.

 

 

  
Levi looked surprised. Eren couldn’t stop himself from laughing and he tried to explain he was only joking.

 

Levi started tickling him as a payback and they soon forgot about an early breakfast and settled for a nice brunch at the restaurant of the hotel.

 

  
***

 

 

  
When Eren went back to his own hotel to meet with his friends for the last day of their journey, he felt sad about leaving Levi behind.

  
When they were walking the streets of Paris for the final time, Eren was fidgeting, kept checking his phone to see if Levi texted him.

  
So far, there was none.

 

 

And the previous night there were busy discovering each other’s body, testing their chemistry and the thought of mentioning his departure fled from Eren’s mind. He felt like it wasn’t fair to Levi, leaving him without a proper farewell.

 

  
Armin put his arm to his shoulder to give him a half-hug.

 

“Who pissed you off? Or should I have said trouble in paradise?” he said while eyeing his hickies given by Levi and his extremely talented mouth.

 

Eren could only sigh dreamily.

  
“Well..it was too good to make me forget about our departure tonight. So he literally fucks the thoughts away from my brain, I didn’t mention my flight home. Not deliberately though.I’m not shitty like that.” Eren said feeling bummed.

  
Armin also sighed as an answer.

“I’m not gonna lie, it’s shitty but I know deep down you didn’t do it to get rid of him or make him lose your trace. Why don’t you text him to see if you see him again before you leave?”

  
Eren thought about it and he quickly started writing a text before he chickened out and send it.

  
_“ I don’t want you to think about me doing it deliberately but I totally forgot to mention that I have a flight home tonight._

_Is there a way that I can see you before I leave, I want to say goodbye properly._

 

  
_-Eren_ ”

 

He clicked send and waited.

 

 

They walked around the city and stopped for lunch. It was fun, the weather was fine, the food was delicious but Eren felt a bit hollow. He couldn’t believe that being with Levi affected him that much. Like he knew the man for years and years like they are star-crossed lovers and now Eren felt like he’s homesick for Levi.

 

  
The thought took his breath away. He was falling too hard too fast.He thought about Levi as his home. He bit his lip to stop himself from letting out a pained sound.

  
He also didn’t want to worry his friends. They were having a good time and Eren being lovesick would be a mood killer.

 

He sighed and checked his phone to see no new messages. He pocketed it and tried to join the talk. Through the lunch, Armin was kept eyeing him with an understanding expression.

 

  
When the sky gets darker to signal the incoming evening, Eren felt like bursting. There are no new messages from Levi, no phone call. Nothing.

 

  
For a second he thought maybe all of the things happened so far was his imagination. It was a one-sided attraction on Eren’s behalf and fro Lev it was only a fun outing, just a body to warm his lonely bed.

 

  
Eren’s eyes lit with fire, trying to keep his tears streaming down on his face.  
No, Levi wasn’t like that. He made it obvious the attraction was mutual. Maybe he was busy.

 

  
Yeah, he must have been busy. He was a businessman after all. Maybe he was held up in a meeting or his phone died.

 

  
Eren took a deep breath and started arranging his luggage for check-out.

  
At 21:30 they met at the lobby to catch a ride to the airport.

 

  
***

 

 

  
They passed time after entering the check-in zone. Eren bought a perfume for his mom from duty-free and an expensive liquor for Mikasa.

 

  
He checked his phone religiously but there were no new messages. It was slowly getting on his nerves.

 

  
Sullenly he walked towards Marco who is sitting beside Jean on a metal bank. They were waiting for Armin to buy some more souvenirs.

 

Eren picked up his phone for one last time to check and it failed him.

 

No messages, no missed calls.

  
He said “Fuck it!” to himself and pocketed his phone once again.

 

He felt sad and angry at once. Angry at himself for his stupidity for forgetting to mention about his flight, angry at Levi for taking so fucking long to write an answer.

 

  
Armin came back with two bags in his arms smiling.

 

“I bought a great anthology for my grandpa, hope he likes it. Uhm and when I was at it I kinda spoiled myself with some other books too!” his smile was blinding.

  
Maybe Eren could drown his sorrows with books if they are that successful to make people happy.

 

Or it was just Armin and his undying devotion and love towards information and the books.

  
When the speakers upon them announced the gate to their plane was determined they started to move.

  
“Overall, it was a fun summer. We saw nearly all of the European countries, I probably drank my worth in cheap beer. 10/10 would do it again.” Jean said while rating his experience out loud.

  
Marco smiled and hugged his boyfriend.

 

  
“I mean, it was really great to see my parents again. Especially my mom. You know after they divorced, she was mostly traveling and it’s hard to keep tabs on her.” Marco said happily.

 

  
“Let’s not forget the Oscar-worthy performance of Jean after the “daddy-disaster” at the table,” Eren added.

 

“Let it die and be forgotten Eren!” Marco said while he was blushing furiously.

 

  
Eren and Armin chuckled at that.

 

“Never. It was pure gold, also you swearing? It’s like one in a million moment if you ask me.” Eren supplied.

 

 

“Okay guys, whatever. I hope the plane crashes and only you two die. You guys are disgraces to all of the best friends in the world.” Marco said.

 

  
They showed their tickets and passports to the security and get on the plane.

  
To his luck, Eren was 4 rows behind the others while they are seated together.

  
At least he was at the window-side. He could just grab his headphones, put on some music and not care about who is seated beside him.

 

He turns off his phone before letting himself check it once more. The screen turns black and Eren saw his own reflection mirroring his disappointment.

 

He starts digging in his backpack to take his mp3 player when someone opened up the cabin baggage to put their luggage in there.

 

  
Eren lifted his head to acknowledge the person who is going to be seated next to him for the next 8 and half hours.

 

  
What he saw was Levi.

  
Levi looking at him quite shocked, like he was seeing Eren after 20 years. But that expression stayed with him only for a moment. A warm smile took place on his face and he put his arms around Eren.Embracing him tightly.

  
“Eren, Eren! I can’t believe I see you before I left! I’m sorry I couldn’t mention it yesterday. You know we were quite busy...And today I wanted to call you, text you. But I’ve been held up with intense merging meetings. So..now I’m here. In the first place back home to settle the merger. I thought I wouldn’t see you again in Paris. It pained me too much. I’m so glad you are here.Fate brought us back here, together.” Levi said sentimentally.

 

  
Eren felt like crying. Levi wanted to see him, wanted to call and text him. He probably didn’t see his text because of the meetings. He was also leaving Paris and by fate or luck, they were here, on the same plane back to home, New York.

 

  
Now Eren was feeling like he was on cloud nine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Happy belated New Year everyone!
> 
> Hope you like this new chapter and keep up with me and our boys' journey to home and love!

**Author's Note:**

> A little ficlet I've been keeping around.I decided to post it.  
> Hope you like it!
> 
> P.s:  
> "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" means "Would you like to sleep with me?" in French basically.


End file.
